Bright Lights In The Big City
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: It's New Years Eve, the first one after the wars. Things are changing, things are finally - settling down.


**AN: I live! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't post at least ONE holiday fic. And well, today was my dead line.**

 **I do warn, this is pure fluff. No plot. Just fluff.**

 **This also takes in a wonderful future world where everything is pretty and everyone is fine, alive and friends.**

* * *

The lights were bright enough to make Natasha squint. The noise loud enough so she could listen freely to everyone's conversation without the fear of being overheard herself. The hustle and bustle of moving dancers and waiters making their way across the main room of the floor, where people tried to laugh and have a good time while getting as much time with the world heroes as possible.

It reminded Natasha of a dance, a complicated and perfectly executed performance, like the ones she had been made to remember as a child and the ones she had the pleasure to see with Bruce and Pepper over the years.

What once might have put her at odds, now fascinated her.

To Bruce, it was still uncomfortable, for no matter how controlled he was, there was always that risk. A green being inside of him, sleeping soundly which could be woken at any given time. So his anxiety, less present than before, still lingered.

He drank a few drinks, danced a few dances and smiled when congratulated on his engagement. He enjoyed himself; for Tony, for the team and for Natasha, whom enjoyed these little outings far more than she let on - and he knew it.

They were bearable now, didn't want to make him jump of the balcony anymore.

He glanced towards were Natasha stood, near the bar, her smile radiant as she laughed at something Bucky said. There was a glow around her which either could have been attributed to the glimmering Christmas lights above her, or to the discreet, but beautiful ring on her left hand.

The romantic in him wanted to smile at such thoughts, but the scientist in him knew the answer to the question.

Natasha turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with the lights, a wink directed towards him.

Bruce decided it did not matter. Taking a sip from his wine, his mind was made up.

"Something interesting out on the terrace?" She questioned as he arrived next to her, a casual grin present on his face, a not so subtle blush creping out on his face as she kissed his cheek.

"Oxygen", he replied.

"Good thing you came back in, don't want my fiancé to rust, just days before the wedding."

He scrunched his face at her tease, her voice low, filled with an air of old - like those old movies they loved watching together.

"Still not used to it?" She asked, her voice back to normal, her eyes filled with less mischief and far more laughter.

Bruce shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"I enjoy saying it." She replied, her feet suddenly moving in the direction from where he had come from - the terrace; far away from the buzz inside. Closer to the sky, to where the city of New York would begin its midnight spectacular in a couple of minutes.

"I think you enjoy watching me making faces at it, more."

"Maybe", she answered with a sly smirk and a quick hand as she stole his cup, taking an abundant sip of his drink.

Bruce raised his brows at her but didn't proceed to remove the beverage from her hand.

"It's what you are Bruce."

"We're getting married, going down to city hall with Tony and Pepper and singing that document."

He wanted to sound serious, to make the act seem as dull and as nonchalant as possible, but a smile wove its way onto his face. A sheepish and child-like grin he now could only associate with the woman next to him.

"Yes we are, and then going home and never leaving again." She added, serious and almost business like.

They both laughed.

They had come a long way, survived separations, outer-space and wars; their story was nothing less than complicated, but they finally at a place where they were standing still. Both leaning into each other as a gust of freezing wind came upon them atop of the tower.

"Sometimes-" he started, looking out to the sky, where the first few stray fireworks could be seen. "I do wish for that."

He felt her chuckle more than heard her. Bruce could imagine her face as he talked: content and relaxed, not worrying about aliens or robots- or the ghosts of her past. It would be a beautiful sight, one he was starting to get used to seeing, but was sure he would never tire of observing.

"Those are the times I'm sure I'm about to marry a hermit."

"But sometimes", he started, the voices of the people inside and of the rest of the city, interrupting his sentence.

The thunderous countdown made both turn their heads inside, where they could see Tony and Pepper leading the crowd, their friends with wide grins plastered on their faces, everyone engulfed in the celebration of a new year.

The countdown ended with a bang, fireworks taking over the sky. The sounds of New York growing louder, the sky glowing brighter.

"Sometimes, it's nice to be reminded of what we fought for."

Her grin was undeniable and unstoppable, as she almost launched herself at him, her lips crashing over his.

Dork.

"Happy New Year, Nat." He offered, after separating.

"To the New Year, Bruce. Our year."

She raised his glass, her eyes expressing far more than her words.

Their year, every single one of the retired heroes' year.

Because they all damned deserved it.


End file.
